


On a Cold Night

by armee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armee/pseuds/armee
Summary: It's been so long since Loki has seen or heard from Thor. He bumps into him one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend's story. Thank you for the inspiration!  
> Unbeta'ed, but tried my best to spot mistakes.

Surrounded by coffee and cupcakes was heaven for Loki while he ponders on what to call this circumstance he finds himself in, waiting for the very person who he did not anticipate to see in a very long time.

He bumped into his childhood friend, Thor, who used to live in the same neighborhood as him when they were still in school. Loki wouldn't call them best friends, but they used to play together at the nearest park. Loki had two older brothers while Thor was an only child and so they gravitated towards each other who are of the same age in their area.

Despite growing up together, Loki had his friends and Thor had his. They never see much of each other at school. Having opposing personalities had its limits and eventually, they grew apart. Only that, Loki wasn’t able to fully let go. He sort of had a crush on the guy. But as all childhood crushes go, Thor didn't have the slightest idea.

A few years later, Loki moved out of his parents' house and got his own place. He didn't get in touch with Thor much after that. He heard a few rumors here and there, you can't help but hear about the mighty Thor even if you plugged your ears with some heavy duty earplugs. People tend to notice Thor everywhere he goes. He shines like the light from the sun. (And no, Loki DOES NOT describe him like that in his head).

He wasn't expecting to see Thor that day, knowing that the guy was living a few miles from their hometown (not that he was keeping tabs on the guy, but hearsay is everywhere).

He was rushing back to his office from his lunch, running late as it was when he heard it.

"Loki?"

Hearing that voice saying his name again brought back childhood memories, coming back to him like a flood that he needed a few moments to collect himself and schooled an expression of nonchalance.

"Thor. Hi."

"What a surprise to see you here, Loki. How have you been?"

"A surprise indeed. I didn't know you were in town. I've been good, Thor. How about you?"

"Well, living like there's no tomorrow, I guess. Hey, I'll be around a couple of days. Do you want to meet up sometime?"

"If it fits both our schedules, sure. But not right now, I'm afraid. I'm running a bit late on getting back from my lunch break."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you. Give me your number and I'll contact you with the details. Sounds good?"

"Great"

Loki handed him his business card and gave Thor a smile before walking away. When he got back to his office, he smacked himself on his forehead.

He forgot to ask for Thor's number.

~

The cafe was packed when Thor arrived. He easily spotted Loki in the far corner, nursing his already cold coffee and half eaten cupcake.

"I'm sorry I was late" was all Thor said before sliding in his seat. Thor nervously wrung his fingers waiting for Loki to finally speak again. He was looking forward to this date and wanted to catch up with his childhood friend. But things were only looking up so far. He woke up late and his car acted up all the way to the cafe. It was a miracle, even, that he was able to make it.

Marking his place in the book before putting it aside, Thor fidgeted for a good few seconds before Loki answered him.

"I don't mind. I had time to kill earlier anyway" Loki answered, taking another sip of his coffee and holding out the book he was reading. Thor read the title, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, and smiled.

"Well, do you want another cup of coffee? I feel like I owe you another one for being so late" Thor offered.

"If you insist, sure"

Thor got up to place his order as Loki anxiously waited for him to come back.

_You just need to survive this pseudo-date, Loki. Focus, focus._

Loki can't help but stare at Thor while he enthusiastically ordered their drinks from the barista at the counter. The guy's always been relaxed around people even back when they were children, like he's in his element. People tend to flock to him when he's around. Loki, on the other hand, has always been a bit awkward around people, especially ones he just met.

He saw Thor gave the barista a megawatt smile before heading back towards their booth. Thor sat back down and gave him a somehow sheepish smile.

"So, how long have you been waiting?" Thor animatedly asked whilst he pocketed his wallet.

"An hour? 30 minutes? I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I was busy reading" again holding up the book.

"Aaaahh, yeah. You do have a tendency to block the entire world when you're reading. You always had this ability to seek the silence with all the noise around you" Thor said with a knowing smile.

Loki blinked.

"I honestly do not know what to say to that. Well, yest-"

"Coffee for Thor!" rang throughout the cafe before Loki could say anything further. Thor gave him an apologetic smile before getting up again and hurriedly took their drinks. Quickly going back to their table with both drinks in his hands, Thor sat back down.

"I hope you like this drink. I remember you used to like sweets when we were younger. I didn’t have an idea on what to get you and I thought I saw you already had your coffee plain so I got you a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso" Thor stated and handed him his drink.

Loki sat there flabbergasted. How does Thor still remember these? He looks at the drink he was handed and glances at what Thor got for himself.

"I got an iced white chocolate mocha. I haven't been to this place before and wanted to try it."

"I...see" was only what Loki could say to him before he took a sip of his own drink. He was mildly surprised by the taste. Most of the time he just orders a freshly brewed coffee whenever he comes by the cafe. He may have found a different drink to get in the future.

"How have you been all these years, Loki? It's been years since we last saw each other" Thor finally asked.

"Well, I moved out of my parents' place as soon as I could. Got a job at this company."

"That's great."

“Do you still write?”

“I made a career out of it. I am an editor at the company I work at. How about you? Do you still take photographs?”

“Yes, actually. I am working on putting up an exhibit soon. I am only just taking a break and then I’ll be busy working at it again.”

A somehow awkward silence descended upon them once the questions stopped coming to mind.

Thor reached out for his hand and squeezed. Loki stared at their joined hands and looked up into Thor's eyes. The tension dissipated like a puff of smoke. They started talking again, now at ease.

They sat at the booth in the far corner of the cafe and blocked out all the noise with animated talks of Thor’s amusing adventures and Loki's stories of mischief.

Time passed and they didn't realize how much till they saw orange tinted lights seep through the glass windows. Their cups of coffee has long since gone cold.

Looking at each other, knowing what the lights mean without saying anything, got up and walked out of the cafe excitedly. So excited even, that they did not notice they were holding each other’s hands.

They've had their differences; in opinions, in friends, in likes and dislikes. But one thing they had in common?

They've always enjoyed watching the sun set and wait out for the stars to come out in the night sky.

It's usual for people to watch the sun set. Like a romantic movie, seeing the sky change colors and the sun disappear in the sky. But Thor and Loki always stayed until they see the first stars shine when darkness falls. And then slowly, the night sky would fill out with numerous stars, in all colors, shapes and sizes. The transition always fascinated them both and became something they absolutely loved doing together.

They reach the nearest port just in time before the sun had fully disappeared beyond the horizon. Loki thinks back on their childhood and feels nostalgic. It’s been so long since he last did this, let alone with Thor again.

He recalls very well when they discovered they both had this common fascination and Thor excitedly drags him to "his secret place". Apparently, it is the best place in town to go stargazing and Thor, who stumbled upon the place, never brought another soul to it.

"Remember that place we used to go to, Loki? Gods, I miss it so much. I wonder if anybody else discovered it" Thor mentioned suddenly, as if reading Loki's thoughts.

"I hope not. It's perfect for people with long legs to lie down and stretch. Of course the view is not so bad either" Loki teased.

"Now that you mentioned it, I brought someone there last time I was in town. He absolutely loved it, man. When he got there, he said it was unbelievable. Can you imagine?"

Loki felt his stomach drop. His smile faltered.

Thor brought another person there? To _their_.... place?

Does Loki even have a right to call it **_their place_** anymore?

Has he been reading all the things that happened earlier wrong?

"Look! There's the first star" Thor excitedly pointed out to Loki, unaware of his friend's inner conflict.

Loki looked up and stared at the first star that appeared in the twilight sky. Just like the lone star shining in the heavens, Loki felt so utterly alone; more so with Thor beside him at that moment.

Deciding to wallow in his feelings when he is not in the presence of another, Loki could only think

_Let me enjoy this. Let me enjoy it even just for tonight._

_Let me have this one last time with him before everything goes back to the way they were._

_Just for tonight._

Thor gazes up at the sky, looking like an over-excited puppy. A smile tugs at his face as he watches Thor point at the sky as stars slowly fill out.

A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

~

When it was time to part and the bus is about to go, Loki reached for him. At that instant, he hesitated. Should he go for it?

 _Oh fuck it you only live once_ , he thought, and planted a kiss on Thor's waiting lips. The kiss wasn't much, just a mere touching of lips. It lasted a few more seconds before they pulled apart and Thor whispered.

"See you around, Loki" while he looked into Loki's eyes before he walked away.

Loki found himself touching his lips and smiling sadly as he looked at Thor's retreating figure.

He boarded the waiting bus and sat at the back. It felt bittersweet, everything that happened that day between him and Thor. The kiss they shared was all Loki had to remember this day by. He wanted to feel the happiness it brought before all the pain came crashing through like a tidal wave with the realization that all they ever will be, are friends.

He didn't want to feel hopeful, only to be devastated in the end.

It was too good a memory to let go, but too painful to hold on to.

The irony of the situation does not escape Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday, my friend. I hope I didn't butcher the story too much.  
> Also, shout out to our other friend who helped me with this. Thank you! You know who you are *wink*


End file.
